yanderehighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuina Sakuraba
(this needs to be revamped) Yuina Sakuraba is an OC created by MiIkybun. She is non-canon, and does not appear in Yandere Simulator unless modded in. Personality Yuina appears to be a typical young girl. She doesn't have very many talents, but her optimism and upbeat, cheerful attitude draws others to her, giving her a slightly high reputation. Yui was very sheltered as a child. Because of this, she is mostly innocent and oblivious to the many horrible things that exist in this world, such as yanderes, rapists, etc. She isn't likely to believe any gossip, but she will also stay shocked for longer than the average student after witnessing murder. Yuina is a hopeless romantic who easily develops crushes on students, and she becomes jealous easily if Yui feels that someone is threatening her "love". This isn't to the point where she is considered a yandere, but she would definitely feel resentment towards a love rival. Notably, Yuina is very emotional and it is very easy to see through her. When happy, her eyes will light up with glee. When sad, she will sob miserably. When angry, she will scream and throw objects. Yui can also be set off by very small things, such as stepping on a wet floor. This is due to her being spoiled as a child. She absolutely adores cats. Yuina's family runs a quaint cafe called the Sakuraba Neko Cafe, which is also where she lives. Yuina has the Animal Lover / Coward persona, meaning she will act upon the Coward persona normally, but if she Yandere-chan hurting an animal then she will snap and attack Yandere-chan. Yuina is the leader of the Cat Club. Although she tries her best to be a good leader, she occasionally messes up and abuses her power a little. Background Yuina's mother has always been very overprotective. She required that Yuina stay near her at all times, and that Yui did not use the internet. She is forbidden by her mother to use the internet even for educational purposes, and is required to carry books instead. Both of her parents are caring and adore their child, but Yuina's father is far more laid-back than her mother. Yuina, along with being sheltered, was spoiled as a child, showered with gifts whenever possible. Clearly her parents love their daughter, but they weren't very experienced at parenting when raising her. Appearance Yuina wears her light brown medium-length straight hair in a variety of styles, but they most commonly involve braids. Usually, she wears it down with a braid as a headband, but may wear it in pigtails, down, or in a bun as well. She has a pretty clear complexion and fair skin. Yuina also blushes very easily. She has large hazel eyes and a small nose and mouth. Game Related Tasks Fix Yuina's Cat Plush Yuina has a large collection of stuffed animals. When she brought a cat plush to decorate the Cat Club clubroom, she accidentally tore off a piece of fabric and lost it. You must acquire a uniform from Info-chan, harvest the fabric and use it to fix the plush. If you return it to Yuina, she thanks you with her friendship. Buy New Cat Litter This task is only available if you are a member of the Cat Club. Yuina gives you some money and asks you to fetch some cat litter from the store, for the cafe. If you don't buy it and you steal the money, you will be kicked out of the club forever, and destroy any friendship you may have had with her. Yuina will never trust you to do favors for her, so it will be nearly impossible to earn her friendship after that. Stats Yuina's stats. Made by CrystaltheCool. Social Stats *'Friends: 'Chiharu Leena, Ine Maki, Ai Hayashi *'Enemies:' *'Reputation: '''20 *'Tasks: Fix Yuina's Cat Plush, Buy New Cat Litter *'Seduction: '''Level 0 (Innocent) *'Numbness: 'Level 0 (Stoic) *'Enlightenment: 'Level 0 (Asleep) *'Crush: **'Rivals:' *'Murders Witnessed/Enacted: '''0 **'Rivals Eliminated: 0 ***'Fatal Methods: '''0 ***'Indirect Methods: '0 ***'Pacifist Methods: '''0 '''Overall Social Skills: School Stats *'Biology: '''1 *'Chemistry: 0 *'Language: '''3 *'Physical Education: '0 **'Strength: 'Very Weak *'Psychology: '''3 '''Overall Knowledge: 2 Dere Stats *'Yandere Level: '''2 *'Tsundere Level: 0 *'Kuudere Level: '''0 *'Dandere Level: '2 *'Deredere Level: '6 RPG Stats *'Name: 'Yuina-chan *'Level: '32/100 *'HP: '60/100 *'Weapon of Choice: 'Axe *'Allies: *'Enemies:' Other Stats *'Cooking Skill: '''3/10 *'Acting Skill: '1/10 *'Knowledge of the Occult: '0/10 *'Badassery: '2/10 *'Swimming Skills: '0/10 *'Lewdness: '0/10 *'Healing Skill: '2/10 *'Kawaii Factor: '10/10 *'Sue Level: '5.5/10 *'Edgyness: '''0/10 Relationships Chiharu Leena They are best friends, and Yuina is unaware of the crush Chiharu has on her, Ai Hayashi They have similar personalities, so they became friends quickly. Ai and Yuina are very good friends and hang out often. Ine Maki Yuina and Ine are friends, and Yuina is always trying to make Ine come out of her shell and grow a little less shy. Sometimes Yuina's cheerful attitude is overwhelming for Ine. Trivia * Her father is from the German-speaking part of Switzerland, making Yuina half Swiss, which explains the surname Doss. * Her name means "Cherry blossom horse which bequeaths the vegetables". Gallery Yuinaportrait.png|Yuina's portrait; credits on Useful Portrait Stuff Gracefd.jpg